Dr. Lee, Principal Investigator of the Core A subcontract at University of Virginia, will communicate with Drs. Chung and Petros, Co-Directors of the Administrative and Services Core A at Emory University, to archive data generated from the program projects, which will be stored at the central database system located in the Urology Department at Emory University and Health System. Analyses of the data will be conducted at both Emory University and the University of Virginia based on an advanced statistical computing environment, including S-PLUS, an object-oriented statistical software (Insightful, Inc.; Seattle, WA) and other programming software. The Emory University School of Public Health and the Department of Health Evaluation Sciences at the University of Virginia have their own NT server with 72 gigabytes of Redundant Array Disk space and 1 gigabyte of RAM. An UltraSpard with 1 gigabyte of RAM and S+ and SAS is available to department members for CPU-intensive computations. The analysis results and reports will be provided to Project Directors and stored at the central database at Emory. Dr. Lee will provide biostatistical and bioinformatics support, including experimental designs and data analysis, as described in the Aims of each research project and microarray and tissue array to seek for genes differentially expressed in the cell culture/animal models and in clinical specimens. Dr. Lee, a long-term collaborator and an experienced biostatistician and the director of microarray/GeneChip facility at the University of Virginia, and Dr. Robert Lyles, an experienced biostatistician from Emory University School of Public Health will consult and collaborate on projects that need their input.